Rise of the Frozen Guardians
by Samstrykez7
Summary: What if Hans wasn't the true villain, just the sidekick? Where did Elsa's powers really come from? What was the real secret that the King and Queen of Arendelle had been hiding for all these years. Bad summary and cheesy Title but I hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters I make** up.

_Flashback_

_Hans looked up to his mother father emotionless. His 12 brothers were all standing behind them, each with a look of disgust on their faces. "Hans Anderson!" The king's voiced bellowed throughout the throne room, "You are accused with the charges of attempted murder of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, how do you plead?" _

_Hans refused to speak._

_ The queen glared, "You have nothing to say for yourself!" she screamed at him, her voice trembled with both anger and anguish. To think her son was capable of such an act was heartbreaking. _

_Hans was still silent._

_The King cleared his throat, "Very well then, because of your treacherous acts I have no other choice but to disown you."_

_He flinched, he had expected it, but it still dealt a heavy blow._

_"Our Kingdom cannot be associated with such reckless stupidity, you could have caused a war." The King continued,"You will reside in the torture chambers for a month and then be sentenced to life in prison" _

_The guards dragged Hans out of the throne room roughly, and lead him to the torture chamber._

The torture chamber reeked of fear and misery. Immediately upon arrival, one could feel the dread of those unfortunate enough to have to undergo such treatment. The room was dark as the single candle placed upon the table did not do much to illuminate the room.

Hans gasped as tendrils of darkness pinned him to the stone wall, barely allowing him to breathe, "YOU FOOL!" The cloaked man screamed at him, "Why did I trust you of all people to complete such a simple task!" He yelled "Arendelle was an important part of my plans." The man yelled angrily, "I-I'm s-sorry" Hans choked out, terrified "B-but that ice queen got in the way"

The cloaked man suddenly froze, his anger slowly melting away, "Ice queen?" He questioned, retracting the tendrils, which allowed Hans to breathe properly. "What Ice Queen?" Hans dropped to the floor gulping for air,"Y-yes, Queen Elsa, s-s-she's a freak, w-with the power to control ice" The figure stared at Hans intensely."She almost froze the entire Kingdom!" Hans exclaimed. Silver-gold eyes widened, there only one explanation for this.

The man laughed evilly, the sound echoing around the room. "Well, well Hans, it seems you do have some use after all" He smirked darkly. "It seems as if the girl is as powerful as her father" Hans got up nervously, still terrified, and confused "So uh…You'll get rid of my family now right?" He asked, "So I can be king, right?" Hans started to fidget, "That was our deal Pitch"

Pitch glared at him.

"That WAS the deal, one that you could not uphold, and you're lucky that you just happened to find something far more important or else you'd be dead" He said coldly

Hans shrank back away from the cold glare. Pitch grinned, "That's right, fear me," he whispered darkly, "Soon all will fear me, even the Guardians, as well as the Big Four"

**AN: So this is it, my first actual story, I kind of have an Idea where this will be going but nothing is certain, my mind will be constantly changing. This plot has been in my head for about a month and i finally typed it up on my phone and this is the result of that.**

**Important things to note:**

**1. This will be Femslash, F/F with Elsa and Anna, but not icest/incest. So if you're not cool with that don't read. **

**2. This is a "Big Four" crossover with Frozen.**

**3. Pleeease review or PM me, I have my own ideas but i want you guys, the readers, to enjoy this story as well, so if you think something should be added, let me know. Even if it's something grammatical that's wrong feel free to tell me, constructive criticism is welcomed. My tumblr is samstrykez, you can contact me there too.**

** Also, If anyone would like to be my beta that would be great. **


End file.
